brawlhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Custom Music Database
Does anybody know of a site where you can upload a song, and then get a code for a "preview" of that song? I plan to incorporate a SIMPLE method similar to this on the Music Page. Preview the MP3, download the brstm file. Jackharvest 20:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I know that you are pushing for a quick preview, but why not just a full download of the song in mp3 format? This will allow people to listen to the whole thing if they want and also make things easier instead of making people upload the song onto a separate site, etc... I hope this wiki section opens up soon :) I've got a few things I'd like to contribute. Messed up Links All of stickmans's links are messed up....they link to gallade's brstms. Is this Gallade's doing?--Simna 09:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) If I did something wrong I swear it was unintentional.--Gallade64 I fixed it. Be more careful next time. EDIT: the youtube links are messed up too... how did you manage that? I'll fix it later if nobody else does --stickman221 I honestly don't know how I messed up the youtube links. Unless it's the Rich Text Editor that's screwing with me.--Gallade64 22:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Music help it would have to be up to the people that made the music to provide the sample (because they had access to a distributable file at some time), so i dont think YOU should have to do that part. Can't you upload songs directly to the wikia? if you can, i know an embed code but i dont know how to translate it into wikia language --Stickman221 15:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, this page will be worked on this coming week. I'm excited for music hacks. There really hasn't been a very good "index" of songs for download anywhere. Jackharvest 16:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Would it be easier for people to link to youtube videos instead of an mp3 link? (youtube is faster and you dont have to download something you dont want anymore after listening to (plus all my songs came from youtube (through a flv converter...)) just a thought. --Stickman221 00:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent Idea. Thanks for the contribution, and I'll replace the "download Mp3" column" with Youtube Preview. Maybe something about links to "packs" of songs. Although convenient if you DO want all the songs from a certain pack, it's a pain if you only wanted one or two and have to spend time downloading the rest to get at them. - Daakun Custom Music Database revision I am working on overhauling this page to improve its organization, information, and list of brstms to reflect what I've done in the Custom Music Hub topic. Please bare with me as part of the page is noted as a work in progress until I have this accomplished. This has been approved by Jackharvest, thank you. For more information on what's going on, visit here: http://brawlhacks.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jackharvest#Custom_Music_Database_overhaul I do plan on the list being on the main page while I populate it so that people can use it. I have a long ways to go before it's ready, and it'd be foolish to hide part of the list from the public just because all 300 songs haven't been added. CyberGlitch 21:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC)